Just Let Me Hold You
by gsrshipper9
Summary: After something happens to Gil at a scene, he realizes that he could have lost everything. GSR!


Just Let Me Hold You

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Grissom would walk through the lab topless.

AKA: All I Need Is You

A/N: Not a character study, just something I thought of.

Summary: After something happens to Gil at a scene, he realizes that he could have lost everything. GSR!

Sara was in the kitchen cutting vegetables for the dinner she was preparing for Gil. She hears the front door open and looks at the clock. She can hear Gil walking into the kitchen, "What are you doing home so early?" She asks, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She turned around to face her fiancé, "Gil what happened?" She walked over to him as fast as her eight month pregnant stomach would let her. Her hands went up to hold his beaten face. There was dry blood on his brow and forehead and some fresh blood coming from his nose. A bruise was forming on his right eye and his lip busted open. She took the towel and wiped away the blood from his nose.

"Sara…" he spoke in a soft whisper, barley audible over the noise coming threw the open window. His hands reached up and held her shoulders, pushing her into the refrigerator, the towel falling from her hands and onto the ground. He pushed his body into hers as much as he could without hurting the baby. His lips came crashing down on hers in a fierce kiss. The kiss was fast and furious. Her lips parted and his tongue darted in, exploring her mouth and holding nothing back. His hands moved up, behind her head and pulled her into the kiss more. Her hands played with the curls of his hair on the back of his head.

He pulled back slightly and kept his eyes shut, "Sara…" he spoke her name again then took her lips in a soft kiss, "I love you…" He brought his lips back down and lightly let them touch hers again, "So much."

"Gil?"

"Shhhh, Sara. Just let me hold you." He pulled her away from the fridge and to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and held her to his body. He ducked his head into the nook of her neck. Hot tears pooled in his eyes and Sara could feel them falling. Gil held on to her with all of his strength, as if his life depended on it, and at that moment it probably did. Sara tightened her hold on him to comfort him.

After about five minutes Sara pulled back to look him in the eyes, but they kept their hold on each other. Her hands reached up and held his face. "Gil, come on, let's get you cleaned up." She tried to move away but he tightened his grip. "Gil, you'll have to let me go, I can't walk like this." He reluctantly let go of her and she held his hands behind her back and led him to the bathroom.

He leaned against the sink and Sara moved to get a towel from the cabinet. She walked over to Gil and reached behind him to get the towel wet. She brought the towel up to his forehead and he winced in pain. He held her wrists and brought them away from his face. "Gil, hold still." He dropped her hands and he winced again when the towel made contact with his forehead. "What happened to you?" She asked while continuing to wipe away the dried blood.

"You know, how people say…when you're going to die…your life flashes before you." Tears sprung into his eyes again and slipped down his cheeks.

She stopped what she was doing dropped the rag in the sink. "Gil?"

"Mine didn't…I saw my future…I saw you and me getting married…I saw our babies being born and growing up."

"Gil, you're scaring me." Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I thought I wasn't gong to see you again." He angrily wiped away a tear with his hand. "I thought I would never get to meet out babies," his hand reached out and rested on her round, bulging stomach. "I thought they would grow up without a father."

"Gil, what happened?" she tried again.

"At the scene…the cop didn't clear it correctly."

(Flashback)

"Jim, where's the body?" Gil asked confused as to why he hasn't seen it yet.

"Well, that's the thing. It's bodies." Jim started up the stairs, Gil in tow. "There are three bodies. They only said one because the other two were stuffed in the closet. The cop that was clearing the scene opened it and they fell on top of him. He got so spooked he ran into a wall on his way out and broke his nose." He let out a small chuckle. They entered a room and Brass stopped before entering. "Here they are."

Gil moved by Brass and entered the room. "Great, did you get his statement?"

"No, he had to get his nose taken care of. I was just about to get it when you showed up."

"Ok." Gil bent down and looked at one of the bodies.

"David's on his way over to look at the bodies." Gil looked under the bed. "Another officer is on his way with David, will you be ok while I go to the hospital and get the officer's statement?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Brass turned and left the house.

Five minutes later, "Hmmm." Gil looked at his watch and was getting impatient. He couldn't touch the bodies until David got there. He stood and decided to go start in the other room. He opened the door, walked in, and looked around. "What ever happened to them, happened in that room. There's nothing here or downstairs."

He quickly turned around when he heard the closet open. When he didn't see anything he stood and walked over to the closet, the doors were open. He wondered if they where open earlier or he was just going crazy. Knowing he shouldn't let it get to him, he got back to work.

Hearing something under the bed he stood and walked to it. Pulling out his radio, he pushed the talk button, "Jim, I thin-" A man hit the radio out of his hands and it flew into the wall, breaking as it landed. The man pulled Gil by the collar and threw him into the wall. Gil's back hit the wall with a loud thud. Gil barley got time to register what was happening before the man drew a gun on Gil.

"Freeze!" Gil stiffened at the site of the guns barrel pointing him down. "Hand over your gun." Gil slowly unhooked it. "Throw it on the ground and kick it over." Gil followed the man's instructions.

"Listen, you don't want to do this." Gil tried to keep his voice calm.

"I think I do."

"I am not a cop, I'm a criminal investigator. I'm a scientist."

"I know what it is!"

"Just let me go, and you won't go to jail, you can leave and no one will know about this. Just lower the gun." He took a deep breath. 'God, this is it. This is how I am going to die. I will never get to see my kids.' He thought to himself.

"I'm not that stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid." He replied. 'I'll never get to marry Sara.' Sara. Her named stopped Gil cold. He would never see his beloved Sara again if he died. She would be left alone to raise their twins. "I'll let you go." He finally spoke.

"That man you were talking to, he knows something's up already."

"I'll tell him it was a false alarm." Gil was trying everything to just get home to his family.

"Get on your knees." Gil did as instructed. Tears came to his eyes thinking about his family he would never get to know. "Say good-bye." He cocked the gun.

'This is it. Sara, I'm sorry about this.' Gil stood and lunged at the man, and the gun flew from his hands. They both flung themselves at the closest gun.

The man got to it first and stood with it, cocking this gun as he did the other. He forced the butt of the gun into Gil's forehead, which sent him flying back into the wall. Gil lay vulnerable, on his back. The man came to stand next to Gil. "Sit up." He motioned with the gun and Gil sat up against the wall.

"Please," he begged the man. "I have a fiancé and she is pregnant with my kids." He didn't know why he told him that. Surely if he was evil enough to kill a family of three, he would have know problem disposing of Gil. He walked closer and put the gun to his head. "Please, let me live to see them grow-up." His tears were threatening to fall as he spoke his last plea.

"To bad." He pushed the gun harder into Gil's head. "You better say your good-bye's now."

BANG!

Gil closed his eyes against the sharp sound of Brass' gun shutting the man. Gil opened his eyes and looked at his lifeless body. He noticed Jim had a perfect head shot. "Gil?" Brass walked over to his friend seated on the floor.

"I'm fine." Gil said threw the tears that were now slipping from his eyes.

"Get the paramedics up here!" Brass yelled out the door and kneeled by Gil.

"I don't need the paramedics."

"You're hurt."

He took a long, rugged breath. "I'm fine." The paramedics entered the room and started to check him over. "I'm fine." He pushed them away.

"Sir, if you would just hold still." The paramedic wrapped Gil's head in bandages.

"I said I was fine!" He stood and leaned against the wall when he got light headed. "I am refusing treatment! Give me the form and I will be on my way!" He yelled threw his tears.

"Gil." Jim warned.

"I don't need the hospital! All I need his to see Sara!" he signed the form that the medics gave him and he rushed outside.

"Gil!" He ran after him. He saw Gil throw the head bandage on the ground and jump in his car and drive off.

(End Flashback)

"Gil." Sara choked threw a sob. She kissed the tip of his nose and hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"I am now."

There was a knock at the door and they both looked through the bathroom door. "I'll get it, you finish cleaning. Go upstairs and take a nice hot shower and relax, ok?"

"Ok." They both left the bathroom, Gil went upstairs and Sara went to answer the door.

Another knock was heard from the front door, "Coming!" Sara called out. She opened the door. Brass was standing there looking worried. Sara rushed up and hugged him with all her might.

"Is everything ok, Sara?" He asked when he felt her crying softly into his shoulder. "Is Gil here?" he asked worriedly.

"Ya." She pulled back and wiped her nose. "I just wanted to thank you for saving his life, Jim. I owe you my life."

"Just doing my job."

"Why don't you come in and wait for him. He is taking a shower and he'll be right down."

He walked into the Grissom's house hold. "Thanks."

"What brings you here?" she closed the door and they walked over to the couch.

"I wanted to make sure he got here in one piece, he was a mess when he left." There was an awkward silence between them. "How is he?"

"He was a little shaken up but I think all he needed was to be home."

"I feel horrible for leaving him."

"Don't beat yourself up. You didn't know the guy hiding was there."

"If I had gotten the officers statement earlier I would have known the whole house wasn't secure."

(Flashback)

"David's on his way over to look at the bodies." Gil looked under the bed. "Another officer is on his way with David, will you be ok while I go to the hospital and get the officer's statement?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Brass turned and left the house.

He drove over to the hospital and asked the receptionist for the right room and walked over to the room that he was directed to. He let out a last laugh, thinking about the frightened cop breaking his nose, and then entered the room. "Hello?"

"Hey, Capt. Brass. I'm sorry about all the trouble." The officer was wearing a nice bright white bandage on his nose.

"It's ok." Brass took a seat next to the officer. "Would you tell me what happened?"

"I checked out the downstairs ad then when I went up to the bedroom I noticed there was something in the closet. I thought it might be a suspect." Brass wrote it down. "I had my gun drawn and I opened the closet and the bodies fell on me. I dropped my gun." Getting embarrassed he stopped.

"What happened next?"

"That was when I ran out and broke my nose on the wall." He chuckled embarrassed. "I was so scared I didn't get to finish securing the house."

"You didn't finish searching the house?"

"No, it was only one room, and I kinda forgot about it until now."

Brass' radio broke out with Gil's voice. "Jim, I thin-" It cut out.

He took out his radio, "Gil! Gil, what is it? Are you there?" He waited and there was no answer. "Fuck." He stood to leave but then faced the officer, "If he gets hurt, you are in a heap of trouble." He left the room and jogged out to his car.

Once in the car he picked up the radio again. "I need back-up and the paramedics at 412 Henderson! Officer down!" He turned on his lights and raced down the road, hoping it was a false alarm.

He pulled up in front of the house and jumped out. He heard the ambulance pulling up behind him. He took out his gun and ran upstairs. Hearing two men talking, Gil and someone he didn't know, he went in and saw his best friend sitting on the ground, begging for his life. One shot was all it took for the man to go down.

"Gil?" Brass walked over to Gil and saw his eyes shut.

"I'm fine." When Gil opened his eyes tears streamed down his face and Brass felt horrible.

"Get the paramedics up here!" he went closer to Gil.

"I don't need the paramedics."

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine." The paramedics rushed into the room and started a once over on him. "I'm fine." Gil pushed them away.

"Sir, if you would just hold still." The paramedic forced the bandages on Gil's head.

"I said I was fine!" He stood and fell against the wall. "I am refusing treatment! Give me the form and I will be on my way!" He yelled threw his tears.

"Gil." Jim warned, concerned about his friend.

"I don't need the hospital! All I need his to see Sara!" Brass could tell he just needed to be away from the house. Gil ran out of the room after signing the forms.

"Gil!" He ran after him. He saw Gil throw the head bandages on the ground and walked over to where they were and watched him drive off. "That officer is in so much trouble." He had to wait until he gave a statement and everyone was cleared before he could leave and check on Gil.

(End Flashback)

Gil came down stairs in sweats and a T-shirt and noticed Sara talking with Jim. "Jim, hey." Jim stood and walked over to Gil.

"Hey, I just came to check on you. I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks for saving me, buddy."

"No problem." Sara walked over to stand next to Gil. She noticed a large gash running from his brow and up the side of his forehead. "I have to get back to the station, so I'll see you around." He held his hand out for a hand shake.

Gil hugged Brass, which caught all three of them off guard. "I owe you my life. Thank you so much." He pulled back. "Really, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad I was there." They all said their good-byes and he left.

Gil hugged Sara from behind and rested his hands on her stomach. "I can't wait to hold are babies."

"I can't wait until they're out of me." She joked and they both laughed lightly. She turned around and kissed the cut on his forehead. "I'm really glad you're ok."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a small kiss and Sara pulled back. "I should go finish dinner, you should go lay down."

"I'm fine." He kissed her more deeply, "Let's order take out." He smiled seductively and she smiled back. "Let's go to bed. I need you." He took her hands in his and walked backwards, leading her into the bedroom.

End

A/N: Ok, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Please review!


End file.
